


The fusion of Two.

by Loverofyaoi22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Angst, Cards, F/F, Gay, Hybrids, Lesbian, M/M, Mates, Mating, Multi, Other, Polygamy, Tags May Change, UndertaleAu, Yuri, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Monsters and humans fuse to fight and win championships. What happens when Error finds someone to fuse with? Hopefully he can rise to the top and find his family.





	The fusion of Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I’ve been gone for a while. A lot has happened. I’m currently waiting on s lot of things to happens; counciling being one of them. Sadly I also lost a family member this month so I’ve had that happen and an ultimate betrayal too so you can imagine the fun i’ve Had. Hope this makes up for lack of updates.

Erin was a young girl who lived underground with monsters. Many humans and monsters lived underground than on the surface due to the war between the upper class and middle class which had been raging on for 7o long years. The surface was pretty much uninhabitable at this point from all the bombs and blood shed. It was safer to love underground where you couldn’t get hurt. A barrier stopped people with murderous intent coming in and causing destruction and if you did anything to break the law you were thrown out; barrier stopping you from coming back in. The war was over the game Monster fusion battles. You could get a monster card, summon them and fuse with them to fight another fusion. If you won, you got the opposing fusions powers and HP as well as their card, but if you lost; you had your monster taken away.

Ink sans was at the top with his mistress Uni. Uni Williams was 17 years old with long brown hair, blue eyes, slightly tanned skin and an hour glass figure with a sexy smirk, cheeks covered in cute freckles. Many boys and girls alike lusted after her and her monster partner for which she used in battle. Girls and boys both loved her. Uni and Ink when fused created Shade; the undefeated champion for the last 7 years. No matter how strong the opponent, they always won and now we’re famous; going to interviews, in movies, a singer ect. 

Many wanted to be her and so trained whenever they could to get stronger and hopefully win against her. Erin was a girl who looked up to Uni, a celebrity crush if you will. She’d write fanfiction of them meeting when alone and fantasize about them meeting and being together even when she knew that would never happen. The two couldn’t be more different. Uni was small and had a full chest and hips; creating a beautiful figure with beautiful skin and enticing eyes. Erin was tall and slender, her chest small and had pale skin with blue eyes behind glasses.

She skipped down the carved out alley to Waterfall. She looked at the dark blue rock that shone with light of multiple cyan crystals as she walked home from her school dorms as she had to go to school so far away from her home. 23 miles to be exact.

She remembered the most recent fight between Shade and her opponent. She really wished she could do it but Erin was more of a mediator than a fighter; preferring to help and heal than to injure.

Erin chuckled. "I'd like to do that. But I can't fight and I'd probably make a fool of myself." She said to her self as she carried her bag over her shoulder. As she walked past some echo flower bushes, she heard sobbing. She stopped in mid step and took a step back, looking at the bush. ‘Who would be out here? Are they lost?’ She thought.

Hesitantly, she pulled the blue foliage aside and gasped at what she saw. It was a black boned, glitching skeleton who's arm and leg bones and red and had tri-colored fingers. He wore a black hoodie, a red top, navy shorts and red slippers. His left eye was blue and his other eye was blue with a gold scalera; both eyes on red backgrounds, yellow teeth and blue lines on his cheeks. He was 5"6 and looked like a small teenager. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his card laid not far from him.

The card was on a navy to black gradient background with a gold, fancy boarder. At the bottom on gold, holo, boxes with his name, HP, attacks, Levels, Defense, special moves and rank. Monster fusions only attacked other monster fusions a rank or two below their own or a monster of the same rank. The higher the rank, the stronger the fusion.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked causing him to look up. She smiled sadly as he immediately scrambled back and hit the wall behind him. She walked in and kneeled before the whimpering skeleton. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Erin; what’s your name?" Erin asked kindly, gently holding his hand and using her magic to sooth his emotions. That was the perk of being a healer type. 

Error stared at this human. Her soul was turquoise which meant she had the trait of sincerity. Her school uniform consisted of a long sleeved button up top which was white, a cream colored vest jumper with the school logo, a white and dull green tie, dull green pleated skirt below the knee, Grey tights and brown shoes with a blue rucksack that was decorated in badges and a few keychain.

She had long, slightly curly light brown hair and blue eyes with pale skin. She was around 5"9 and very soft hearted. He could trust her. "I-I'm Error sans. Monster of destruction. Aged 16. Nice to meet you." He hesitantly held a hand out. Erin gently held his hand and shook it gently. "I'm 18 and go to Ragnarock school for monsters and humans in Snowdin. How come you're here, on your own crying? Surely your master is waiting for you." Erin said confused.

Most monsters were fusions who were either in card form for safety or with their master who loved and cared for them most of the time. Many had been abused or abused their power only to be striped of master rights and thrown out the barrier. 

Errors lip wobbled.

Error sniffed. "My owner didn't want me. Said i was useless for not showing myself to him. I mean, I'm super shy and easily afraid so I stayed in my card. He didn't like that fact, call me useless and threw me in here." His voice cracked as he began crying. Erin frowned angrily and looked at the card sitting on the floor harmlessly. 

He was thrown away because he was shy?! Really?! What the fuck?! Erin had, had it happen to her and it hurt; being thrown aside for simply being yourself. It made her blood boil. Recently she had helped someone get into therapy by giving them courage to talk to their family and they were doing well but instead of saying thank you for helping her get the courage, they decided the best way to say thank you was to ignore her for ages and then say ‘sorry.’ Erin snapped and told her to go fuck herself before ending the friendship. 

She reached over and picked it up. On the card was a picture of Error with red, round glasses and smiling, blue strings coming off his fingers. 

Inside the gold, holo-shifting boxes at the bottom of the card, she saw his stats. 

"ERROR SANS; GOD OF DESTRUCTION.  
HP: 2000/2000  
ATTACK: 9500/9500  
DEFENSE: 8500/8500  
RANK: 95"

Erin's eyes widened in shock. This was a god monster. God monsters were rare to find in monster card shops. You were super duper lucky to have one and must treasure it as people were willing to steal from others to get one. You had one monster per pack with accessories, amour and spell cards all of which you would use for your fusion form with your monster.

God monsters such as Error had gradient backgrounds, gold boarders and holo-shifting boxes with high ranks, HP, attack and defense. She smiled and looked back at the monster who had his legs to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. She couldn't leave him here where someone could find him and use him for evil. 'I'm going to do this.' She though determined as she smiled. 

"Error, what if I be your master?" She asked. Error looked at her in shock. She wanted to...be his master? But he was useless at everything and she had only known him 20 minutes! "You want to be my...master?" He asked in shock. Erin nodded. "Yes. I want to make you a well known monster who isn't useless but who is capable at everything. So, will you allow it?" She asked hopefully?

Error smiled and with a teary smiled laughed himself at her. "YES!!!!" He cried happily. She chuckled and hugged the skeleton. Her right wrist began to glow as a blue to yellow gradient fancy, swirly circle appeared around her wrist like a tattoo. Their contact seal. Every fusion had a contract seal which would make them stay together until the master broke the card or someone won them in a battle. 

The contract seal only appeared in the hand in which the card was being held. Error smiled and turned into a glowing gold shroud of sparkles that was absorbed into the card with a flare of gold light. Erin looked the card and watched as on the side, opposite the side where the gold boarder was; her name appeared in gold. 

It went downward the whole right side of the card. "MASTER; ERIN WILBY." With a triumphant laugh, she stood up, put her back pack on her back and began walking home; leaving the bush behind. Nearer to her village -The Dandelion Wharf- she frowned. 'I need to call Sketch; she'd know what to do.' She though seriously.


End file.
